


Unconventional

by musicalgays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: coran is coran, hunks str8/ace, keith is gay and trans and autistic, lance is bi, leave me alone, lura is a lesbian, matt is. unknown, pidge is nb and also pregnant?, this is a weird story, tw for bullying, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgays/pseuds/musicalgays
Summary: High school is a confusing time for everyone.





	Unconventional

“Lance? Can I talk to you?”

Ah, yes, the same question every self-conscious, anxiety-ridden teenager loves. 

Lance felt his heart drop, then pick up, then stop periodically as he ran over the question, over and over and over and over and over and over again in his mind. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“Are you gay?”

And then his whole world crashed around him. 

 

It wasn’t Lance’s idea to change schools his junior year, but when rumors—mean, nasty rumors—started going around, he had no other choice. In fact, his family moved towns. Again, not his idea, but the rumors that were started against him started to affect his siblings. 

“How does it feel to be the sister of a faggot?” 

“Your brother likes it up the ass, huh? Do you?”

It got to the point that every single one of the McClain children were coming home crying, pissed off, or near tears. Lance in particular, picked up some very bad habits, bad habits that you can’t just kick with a thought. And when his mom found out? Oh, all bets were off; she called the school, she set up meetings with the principal, but they all said the same thing: if Lance didn’t want the backlash, he shouldn’t have come out. Mrs. McClain would slam her hands on the desk and yell: “IT WASN’T HIS CHOICE TO COME OUT! HE WAS TRICKED!” 

After climbing up to the highest of the high and nothing was being done, Mr. and Mrs. McClain pulled all of their children out of the school and found a house, an hour away, in a quiet neighborhood. Mrs. McClain called the school, read reviews, and did everything she could to make sure this was a good school for her children. And, by God, it was. Regardless, Lance was terrified for this upcoming year. He would have his best friend, Hunk, though. 

Hunk met Lance when they were in elementary school; after an argument about who could go down the slide first, they compromised and went down the slide together. They’ve been best friends ever since. 

In middle school, Hunk’s father had picked up a job that required them to move a few hours away; Lance was less than thrilled. 

“But Mamá! It’s Hunk! My best friend! My ONLY friend!” complained a 12 year old Lance while his mother dressed a wound (from Lance thinking that he could climb a tree and getting halfway up it before he realized he messed up). 

“Oh, hush, now. He’s not your only friend.”

“Nobody wants to be my friend! I only have Hunk!”

“Lance.”

“And now he’s leaving,” a, now, tearful Lance said while wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. 

“You will see him. You’ll call him everyday. You’ll skype him. Holidays? We’ll go see his family. Okay?”

“Okay.”

It was a lot of tears, a lot of “you will call me, right”’s, and a lot of exchanging social medias. They kept in contact though, and Hunk was fully prepared to fight anybody for Lance. 

Hunk: You do realize that whenever you move here, I am going to protect you. 

Lance: yes, hunk, i realize

Hunk: Like. You have a problem with somebody? Tell me. Someone look at you wrong? Tell me. Someone make you uncomfy? Tell me!!!

Lance: hunk

Hunk: Lance

Lance: i’ll be fine

Hunk: Lance

Lance: hunk

Hunk: I’m still going to protect you because you’re my best friend and I’m not letting anything happen to you. 

Hunk is a good friend to Lance. His whole family knows him, and all of them ADORE Hunk. Speaking of Hunk, he’s over at Lance’s currently, hyping Lance up about his first day. 

“I have so many people to introduce you to!” Hunk exclaimed, being careful not to move his left hand that Lance was busy painting right now. 

“You wanna tell me about them?”

With the way Hunk straightened up, and his whole face lit up, Lance figured he was going to get an earful about it anyway. 

“Okay, first, I’m gonna talk about the teachers! There’s my history teacher, Mr. Shirogane—most of his students just call him Shiro—and he’s so cool! My friend Pidge—I’ll talk about them in a second—jokingly calls him dad, cause he is definitely a dad figure—“

“Can I call him Daddy?” 

Hunk burst out laughing. “Lance!” 

“What? It’s a good question!”

“Don’t—just don’t call him Daddy!” 

“Okay, I won’t call him that—to his face.”

“Lance!”

“Anyway, more people?”

“Oh, uh, right. There is Mr. Holt, Pidge’s brother, he’s the science teacher. He acts like a teenager, and him and Mr. Shirogane have this sort of bromance and pranking war going on.”

“They’re gay.”

“Actually, Mr. Shiro is.”

“Oh, sweet.”

“There’s Allura, Mr. Shiro’s intern. She’s an absolutely beautiful soul. One time, I didn’t have any lunch money and she literally pulled out two packs of ramen for me to have.” 

“I’m guessing you know all these people from last year?”

“What? Oh, no, we’re all in a group chat together! I could add you!” Hunk mentioned, getting out his phone. 

“Don’t worry about it right now, just continue talking.”

“Alrighty. There’s Katie, the sweetheart. Her brother calls her Pidge because when she was little, her favorite birds were pigeons.” 

“Cute.”

“There’s Keith. I don’t really know much about him, but he’s Mr. Shiro’s brother. He is pretty cool though.”

“Okay. Cool.” Lance let go of Hunk’s hands. “You’re done.” 

“And don’t be scared; literally everyone there is so cool. There’s some things I’d tell you about everyone else, but they’re not my place to tell. You feel me?” Hunk asked, blowing on his nails. 

“I feel you. Hey, Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, man. You ready for tomorrow?” 

Lance sighed, pulling on his sleeves. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. I am a little worried though.”

“Worried? Don’t be worried.”

“It’s just that the people at my last school hated me.”

“Lance, I assure you: no one at this school is like the people at your old school. I promise.”

“Okay. Group chat time?”

Hunk grinned. “Group chat time.”

 

Hunka added callmepapi to the group chat!

Pidgeon: to whomever said that i was str8: perish. 

Matty: why

KeithIsBoring: no thank you

Pidgeon: excuse u. i am. not str8. how dare u. 

SpaceDad: Okay kids, no more fighting. 

Matty: but daaaaaaaaad....

Matty: ...dy...

Matty: ;-)))

SpaceDad: You’re gonna get yourself banned again

Hunka: Hey guys! Meet Lance! He’s new~

CallMePapi: henlo!

SpaceDad: Hi, Lance! You can call me Shiro! It’s nice to meet you!

KeithIsBoring: heyy, i’m keith

Pidgeon: hi lance, i’m not str8, also call me pidge

Princess: Hello Lance, I am Allura !

SpaceUncle: Evening, Lance, I’m Coran!

CallMePapi: it’s nice to meet all of u!!! :-D

Hunka: Awe, Lancey boy’s being polite~!

CallMePapi: hunk i will end u

KeithIsBoring: anyway why’d you add him

Pidgeon: hey hot topic, be nice

Hunka: Lance is my best friend since the 2nd grade, and also he’s moving to our school! 

Pidgeon: oh sweet

CallMePapi: anyway, you guys, i’m super tired n i think im gna try to yeet away and get some sleep

CallMePapi: oh shit wait i don’t have my clothes ready

Hunka: ...Dude. 

CallMePapi: help me?

Hunk rolled his eyes before setting down his phone. “Okay. Model for me.”

“Whoa, now, hold on. What do I wear first off?” Lance asked, chuckling and heading to his closet. 

“Well, what overall aesthetic are you going for?”

“Uh. Tired, hot, and also... uh...” 

“Slow down, hot shot. You’re not trying to get hitched right off the bat, right?”

Lance scoffed. “Hunk, do you know me? I could get every girl in that school if I wanted!”

“Okay. Fair. But, also? Calm down.”

“You’re no fun.”

Lance pulled out a blue turtleneck. “Hey, I like this shirt!”

“Hm. Okay. Interesting.”

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“The overall vibe you get from a turtleneck depends on the other parts of the outfit you put together with it. If you have something that clashes, you look tacky.”

“...Dude.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re not gay?”

“Positive. Extremely so.”

“Extremely so? You got a girl?”

Hunk’s face went red. “We’re not talking about me right now.” 

“We’re definitely talking about this later. First,” he pulled out two cardigans, “which one?”

“Obviously the blue one. Wear your white short sleeved button up.”

He pulled out the shirt, fit with tiny shark pictures. “This one?”

“Mhm. And just some of your jeans. Don’t sweat it dude.”

“Thanks, Hunk. What would I do without you?”

“Leave the house in the tackiest clothes.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true!”

—-

Pidge came away from her phone with a sigh, realizing she needed to choose her clothes too.  
She dug through her closet, finding some overalls and a green striped shirt. She put them on, but quickly realized that the overalls were so uncomfortable on her stomach. She really needed to buy more clothes. 

She sighed and put some shorts on after taking the overalls off and went to her phone, to call her brother. 

3 rings and then he picked up. 

“Pidge-a-Widgeon! What’s up?”

“Hey, uh, are you busy?”

“Never too busy for my little sis. Whatcha need?”

“Yeah, uh, do you have any clothes I could borrow? Mine are too small right now.”

“Actually, yeah. I’ll pick you up. You wanna just stay the night here?” 

“I’ll have to ask Mom.” She got up and stretched. “But, I mean, she should be fine with it, right?”

“I’d think so. Call me back when you find out.”

“Got it.” She hung up and went down to the living room, greeting her mom and dad. 

“Hello, parental!”

“Yes, you can stay the night with Matt.”

“Okay, thanks! Love you!”

She ran back up to her room, calling her brother back and making sure she had all of her school stuff together. 

“It’s a go!”

“Hey, Pidge?”

“Hm?”

“You know you’re going to have to tell her—them—soon, right?”

“Yeah, Matt. But, today’s not that day,” she sighed. “Come get me?”

“Need me to take you shopping, or—?” he asked, leaving it open ended. 

“I think I’ve got some stuff that can fit me—maybe—if not, ill just wear some of your shorts or something.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.”

She grabbed anything she might need for tonight and tomorrow and shoved it in a bag, not much caring for neatness. Before she left though, she took a look at her meds, making sure she grabbed her vitamins. Matt had picked them up for her because she was worried about her health. She grabbed them and shoved them in her bag too. 

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see her aforementioned older brother. 

“Hey, Matt.”

“My sweet little sister!” He went in for a hug but she stopped him. 

“Okay. Nope. Never mind. I’m staying home. Go away.”

“You never let me have any fun.”

—-

Keith sat at the table with his brother and his brother’s fiancé, his chin resting in one hand and the other hand holding a fork, playing with his food. 

“Something on your mind?”

Adam was the first to break the silence, noticing Keith’s sulking. 

“Nope. Everything’s fine,” he said, but then his fork made a particularly unpleasant sound against the plate, making him jump and making his hairs stand on end. 

“You’re not normally this jumpy,” Shiro pointed out. 

Keith huffed and set his fork down. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “A new kid is coming tomorrow.”

“New kids come every year, Keith. What’s different?” Adam asked, focusing on his face. 

“He—“ Keith huffed again. “He’s in my group. Apparently old friends with Hunk. I don’t want him there.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked, taking another bite of the potatoes on his plate. 

“Because! It’s my group! Not his! But everyone accepted him like it was nothing!”

“Keith, I know you don’t do well with change,” Adam started. 

Keith huffed for the umpteenth time and averted his eyes, as if the plate in front of him was oh-so-interesting. 

“—but maybe it’s time to try to embrace it? You don’t even know the kid—he might be pretty cool!”

“Doubt it.”

Shiro spoke up. “You don’t know that. He’s Hunk’s friend—you like Hunk, right?” Keith nodded slowly. “And Hunk is a nice guy. Obviously he decided this guy was good enough to keep around.”

“I—I guess you’re right. Both of you. But, I’m not going to accept him as easily as the others.”

“We know. Just try to be nice to the kid, okay?” Adam sighed. “You never know why he moved just before his senior year.”

Keith nodded. “I’m gonna go get my stuff together.”

He scraped his food into the bin and set his plate in the sink, turning around and heading to his room, but stopping when he heard hushed voices. 

“He’s always going to be like that, Love.”

“I know. Just wish I could help him.”

—-

Lance didn’t know how to feel about tomorrow, but he did know one thing: he would not be coming out. 

He took one long look at Hunk. Not even to him. It hurt him to lie to his best friend, but he had to. He had told Hunk that he was moving because of bullying, which wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t tell him why. And he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i’m really planning on trying with this one lol. 
> 
> also, i’m not in the fandom. the fandom is toxic and i hate it, but i got so invested into this fucking show that i can’t write anything else. i have so many headcanons. i love these stupid idiots with every fiber of my being. send help.


End file.
